Living In Vain: All these lies
by Whatevermynameis
Summary: The Gibbs family moves back to D.C. with 3 new additions to the family. Will live be as easy as they expect it to be now that seven years have passed? What will happen when family members are threatened? What will happen when one decides to run away and for what reason? Read to find out! Number two in my Living in Vain series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody! Sorry I have been AFC lately. I have had soccer tryouts and I have been working on my Girl scout Silver Award Project. Umm, I also had dance recitals and all this crap that makes my schedule busy. But I love a busy schedule so I guess it is good that I am busy. I also just didn't feel like writing so forget ya'll. Jk, I love ya'll. Thanks for not giving up on me. I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes. Please, if you find a mistake that you want fixed, tell me. So, enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**P.S. This is a sequel to ****_We Are_**** Home. You need to read that to understand this.**

**Kisses! XOXOXOX**

**Whatevermynameis**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own NCIS or anything associated with it. I do not own anything except for the storyline. I OWN NOTHING! Just want to make that clear.**

* * *

The car sped through town, the driver breaking every single law. He quickly pulled into a neighborhood and slowed down to the appropriate speed. The driver pulled the car into the driveway and cut it off. Three people stepped out of the car. A man in his thirties and two girls about 10 and 11. Another car pulled into the driveway. A woman in her thirties stepped out and walked to the other side of the car. She opened the second side door and got a sleeping four year old out of her car seat. An irritated 14 year old girl got out of the front seat and slammed the door.

"Mom. Why do we have to live in Washington D.C.? I want to go back to Pennsylvania!" the teen complained.

"Because, this is where we live now. I'd be grateful we got out of that empty hell-hole we used to live in." the women said harshly.

"Why'd you have to remarry and have another kid though? I never wanted a new father or another sibling. I hate them and you! I just want Grandpa!" she screamed as she stormed off. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to get away from this house.

"Kate!" the woman started to cry. She started to run after her but the man stopped her.

"Let her cool off. She'll come around. She just isn't used to D.C. yet. Abby and Ziva were like that when we first moved, but they were much more violent with actions than words. Honestly, I would have preferred the words." the man explained.

The woman let a chuckle escape her lips before turning to the 10 year old. "Do you want to help me get all of this stuff inside Ziva?"

"No, not really." Ziva mumbled.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"I said no Shannon." Ziva shouted.

"Ziva! Don't yell at her. She did nothing to you." the man scolded.

"No Jethro. It's okay. What about you Abby?"

"No. Sorry. I want to go walked around and find some of my old friends. Want to go with me Zi?" Abby answered.

Ziva nodded and followed her goth sister. They walked two blocks to Abby's old friend's house.

"Hey Mallory!" Abby shouted.

"How do you know my name?" Mallory asked.

"We were in preschool together. It's me! Abby Gibbs."

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been? When did you start dressing like that and wearing make-up?" she said while signaling to Abby's short skirt, fish-net tights, platform boots, and tight black shirt that had a skull on it.

"I know! I have been great thanks for asking. I was in 5th grade when I started dressing like this and I just started wearing make-up last year. My dad doesn't really like it. How have you been?"

"I bet he hates it. I have been good thanks for asking. Where did you go for like, seven years?"

"I moved to Pennsylvania. Oh! By the way! This is my sister Ziva. She will turn eleven in a few months."

Ziva just nodded at Mallory before looking at the golden colored Labrador Retriever laying in the sun coated grass. "That's a really pretty dog. What's his name?"

"Thanks and HER name is Maddie." Mallory explained.

"Can I pet her?"

Mallory just nodded and turned back to Abby.

* * *

Kate was sitting on a swing just blowing off some steam. She was about to say a few cuss words but two little kids that looked to be about five showed up. She pulled out her phone and started texting one of her friends. After she sent the message, she hopped off the swing and headed to the monkey bars; which she climbed on top of. She pulled up her music player on her cell phone and played her favorite song which was Silhouette by Owl City. It explained her life completely. The song cut off and another song came on. She sat there for about a hour before she decided to go back to the house. It was definitely not her home. It was no where close to being her home. And she wasn't going to let that lie become the truth. She wasn't gonna let any lies become the truth. In fact, she was sick of all these lies. She was sick of these wishes and hopes getting mixed up with reality. She was just frustrated because her mom was not seeing clearly.

On her walk back, she passed Mallory's house and saw Abby and Ziva. "Hey! You guys need to come back to the house!" she shouted.

Ziva and Abby just nodded, said goodbye to Mallory, and followed Kate back to the house. When they got there, they saw that everything was already inside.

Kate stomped through the front and and walked to the couch. She plopped down and waited for about 5 minutes before asking, "Where's my room?"

"Umm, well, I was thinking we could convert the basement into a bedroom for you. You would get your own bathroom and everything." Gibbs answered.

"Okay. Whatever. I don't really care."

"Abby and Ziva will get Abby's old room and Kelly can have the guest room."

"Wait, where will I stay until my room is ready?"

"You will sleep on the floor in the guest room." She answered clearly irritated with her daughter.

"Ugh! That isn't fair!" Kate whined.

"Stop that Kate. You sound spoiled." Shannon hissed through clenched teeth.

Kelly started cussing out her mom under her breath. She then stormed off towards the backyard and started to kick a soccer ball that was flat and torn up from being out in the rain.

Abby and Ziva ran to their room to talk about what changes they should make. They both agreed that the pink walls would have to go. Agreeing on a color was a little harder but they both settled on a dark blue. They started to move the furniture that got left behind out and then sat down on the floor to decide where to put the other furniture. Now, this was one of the decent size bedrooms that had two closets so Abby got one and Ziva got the other. They decided to divide the room in half furniture wise. Abby would get one half for her furniture and Ziva would get the other but they were allowed to go on each others half so there was no fighting. They decided to put the t.v. and its stand against the middle of the wall away from where their beds were going to be. After they did all that, they walked into the living room and showed Gibbs the color paint they wanted for their room and he said that they would go get the paint in the next week. Abby and Ziva then ran out to the car to get their stuff. Ziva got her softball, soccer, volleyball, tennis, football, and basketball bags out. Abby got her dance bag out and took it inside. Siva got her softball and bat out and threw the rest of the bags into the yard. She set down the ball and practiced her swinging. Then she got the ball and practiced her pitching.

Abby was in the garage practicing her plies. Then she worked on her heel stretches and her splits. She got her right split all the way down. She was close to a perfect split on her middle and left splits.

Kate was sitting on the brick wall texting all her friends about how much she hated Washington D.C. and how she wanted to move back to Pennsylvania. All of her friends told her some version of it will get better and that they miss her but she didn't believe them. She took her phone and threw it on the ground. She shut her eyes and tried to relax but she was too frustrated. She hopped down, got her phone, and marched inside. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the t.v. She changed the channel to Tom and Jerry and propped her feet up on the coffee table. The last thing she remembered was Tom trying to catch Jerry.

* * *

Ziva had moved on from softball practice to basketball practice. She was dribbling when a car started to pull in causing her to have to get in the yard. She ran into the house calling Gibbs.

"Dad! Daddy! DAD!" she shouted. "Someone just pulled into the driveway."

Gibbs walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Hello Jethro!" Ducky shouted.

"Ducky, how have you been?" Gibbs asked.

"I have been well. Jimmy kept asking about you and the children."

"Where is he now?"

"Baseball practice. You and the children should come over tonight for dinner. That would be five right?"

"Six. You're forgetting Shannon."

"Oh yes. Shannon. How is she?"

"Good. She is having trouble with Kate. She is not happy with the move."

"That is common with most teenagers."

"I am so glad Abby and Ziva like it here. I don't know what I would do with three irritated children. Kelly is just upset that she has to do all of this stuff for her cf when her siblings don't. So, would you like to come in?"

"Yes. That would be nice."

"So, do you and Linda have any plans for the future. Any vacations?"

"Oh well, I think that I am going to go to London."

"Just you? What about Linda and Jimmy?"

"Well, Linda is going to go live the free life she always wanted and Jimmy is going to go into the system."

"Wait, you and Linda are getting a divorce?"

"I think so."

"Why put Jimmy in the system?"

"Because he can't keep going from my house to hers."

"Why not?"

"Because I would move to London."

"So why doesn't he live with just one of you?"

"Because we both agreed that we don't want to raise him alone."

"So don't split up."

"It is not that simple Jethro."

"Sure it is."

"I have to go. Be at my house by 5:30 for dinner."

"Okay Duck. See you then."

Ducky walked out the door and to his car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

Gibbs walked back into the house and to the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Kelly asked about five minutes later.

"In the kitchen sweetheart. What do you need?"

"I'm hungry." she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, we can't have that now can we?"

"No. We can't." she giggled as she sat down.

"So, what do you want?"

"Ummm... pasghetti o's."

Pasghetti o's?"

"Yeah. Pasghetti o's"

"Okay. One bowl of pasghetti o's coming up."

"Yay!"

Gibbs opened the can and got out two bowls. He poured half of the spaghetti o's into one bowl in the other half in the other bowl. He put them in the microwave for a minute and then got out the apple juice which was Kelly's favorite drink. The microwaved beeped signaling that the food was done cooking. He got the bowls out and left them on the counter to cool off. He brought the juice to the table and sat down. After about a minute, he decided that the food was cool enough and he stood up to get them. "Careful when you eat Kelly. It could still be hot." Also, don't forget to take your enzymes."

"Okay Daddy. How come I am the only one that has to take enzymes and do breathing treatments?"

"Because you are the only one with CF."

"Why am I the only one with CF?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"I really hate it. I'm always stuck inside for 30 minutes every morning and night." she said as she stuck her bottom lip out.

"That's better than being stuck in a hospital for two weeks isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Good! Now, eat your spaghetti o's."

She nodded and started eating. Once she was finished, she got up and put her dishes in the sink. She looked at the clock and saw that is was 10 until 3:00 pm.

"Daddy, can I go play outside?"

"Only until 4:15 because we are going to Uncle Ducky's for dinner. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah I do. I am going to go find Zi and see if she wants to play." Kelly said as she ran off. "Zi? Zi? Zi, where are you?"

"In the living room Kelly. What do you need?" Ziva answered.

"Will you play with me and why are you sitting on the floor instead of the couch?" Kelly asked as she entered the living room.

Yes to your first question and to answer your second question, Kate is taking up the entire couch and you never mess with a sleeping teen."

"Oh. What do you want to play?"

"Why don't we get Abs and play hide and go seek?"

"Okay. I will go get her! Abs! Abs! Abs, where are you?"

"Did someone call me?" Abby asked as she walked into the living room.

"I did." Kelly said.

"What do you need?" Abby asked.

"Zi and I were wondering if you wanted to play hide and seek with us." Kelly replied.

"Sure. Did Daddy give us a time to come in?" Abby asked.

"Umm, I have to be in by 4:15."

"Okay, I'll set an alarm for 4:15 that way we don't lose track of time. Get Zi and head out back."

Kelly just nodded and went to get Ziva. When they were out back the decided who would be it. Abby volunteered to be it first and they all sgreed that they had to count to 50. Abby started to count and Ziva and Kelly ran to hide. Ziva climb a tree and hid herself behind the leaves. Kelly decided to run around front and found a good tree to hide behind in her neighbor's yard across the street. She took of running and didn't even notice the car racing down the street.

* * *

**Okay so, I want you guys to tell me what you think. Cliffie! Can we try to get the reviews up to 10? I am not sure when I can update again. I have to write the chapters and I don't really have time. So, also, I want to say to all the people who live in Stillwater, I am sorry if I called it a hell-hole. I was not trying to make fun of it. I was just trying to add some more flavor to my writing. I guess that is what you call it. I am not sure. Also, I tried my hardest to get the stuff about CF right but I am just basing off of my brothers. I know it is different for everyone but this is just based off my brothers. Please, feel free to leave all the hate reviews you want because I can take it. I need to learn to face bullying and I think that reviews that are harsh will help. ****I got to go to the shooting range today!****Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**Well, off to where ever.**

**whatevermynameis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, I know there are people reading this but I am not getting many reviews. :( Is everybody's keyboard broken? Cause if all of your's are broken, then mine is broken too. I will not be able to get updates this close together all the time. They will be very sporadic. I was just really bored this time... So, enjoy, or not, whatever. **

**Kisses! XOXOXOXOX**

**Whatevermynameis**

**Disclamier: I don't own NCIS or anything associated with it. I own nothing that I use in this story except for characters that I make up. The only thing that is mine is the storyline.**

**This is for Aliyah-Shalom-David34 cause she has been waiting patiently. **

* * *

"Look out!" Mallory shouted as she ran down the street to pull Kelly out of the way of the car. "Are you okay?"

Kelly just nodded as tears started streaming down her face. She started to scream and that is when Abby and Ziva came from the backyard and Gibbs and Shannon came from the house. Mallory was holding Kelly trying to get her to calm down . She carefully pick her up and carried her to the sidewalk.

"What happened?" Abby quickly asked.

"Well, I was walking down here to see if you could play when I saw her running right in front of a car that didn't even attempt to slow down. Luckily, I pulled her out of the way of the car before she got ran over." Mallory explained.

"Oh my gosh! Kelly! Are you okay?" Shannon asked.

Kelly nodded and kept crying.

"Thank you so much, Mallory?" Gibbs said.

"Yes sir and you are welcome." Mallory replied.

"You don't have to call me sir. Call me Gibbs."

"Okay Gibbs. So, can Abby play?"

"Yeah. I am going to take Kelly inside and make sure she is okay. Thank you so much."

"Cool and no problem. I am glad she is okay."

Gibbs nodded and then turned to go into the house.

"That was amazing Mallory. I am so glad you came when you did." Abby cheered.

"It was nothing. Ya'll should really get a fence put up so that can't happen again." Mallory replied.

"Yeah. I am surprised that we didn't have one seven years ago"

"Yeah, so what do you want to play?"

"Umm, well, we could throw a frisbee."

" you want to play with us Ziva?"

"Sure. I will go get the frisbee." Ziva replied.

She walked off and Abby and Mallory started talking.

"So, that was really awesome. I am so thankful that you were there. Jeez, in my lifetime, I have lost one mom, lost a sister for two years, moved from and to D.C., and almost lost another sister. What is up with my life?"

"Wow. That is definitely screwed up. I have no idea what is up with that. So, do you know what school you are going to?"

"Umm, I think I am going to Rose L. Hardy middle school."

"Hey, that's where I go to school!"

Just then, Ziva came back with the frisbee.

"Are you guys ready to play?" she asked.

Mallory and Abby nodded and spread out across the yard. Ziva threw it to Abby who then threw it to Mallory who then threw it to Ziva. It went on like that for a while before Abby decided to mix things up.

"How about, we get one of my parents out here and we play a game of 2v2 ultimate frisbee?" she suggested.

"Okay." Mallory agreed.

"I will get Daddy." Ziva said. "Dad! Will you come outside and play ultimate frisbee with us?" she shouted as she entered the house.

"Hold on. I am buckling up Kelly's vest. Give me five minutes." he shouted back.

"Okay! We are out back when you are done!"

She ran outside and told Abby and Mallory what was going on and then she went to lay down in the grass. Mallory and Abby went to the brick wall and climbed on top of it.

"Are you going to play ultimate frisbee in that?" Mallory asked.

Abby looked down and realized that she was still in her skirt and platform boots. "Crap! I will be right back. I have to go change." She ran into the house and up the stairs. She quickly changed into Shorts and an old t-shirt and put on mismatching socks and tennis shoes. She ran back down the stairs and out the back door.

"Much better. Now we just need to get you to stop wearing so much make-up." Mallory commented.

"I like wearing this much make-up." Abby play defended herself.

"Well I don't like you wearing that much make-up. We have to go in in 45 minutes by the way so that we can get ready for Uncle Ducky's." Gibbs commented as he exited the house.

"Jeez Dad. You scare the crap out of me when you do that." Abby replied.

"Wow. When did you start using such vulgar language?"

"Well, I would have to say when you told me about Kelly."

"Abigail Marie Gibbs, that is really inappropriate."

"I was kidding Dad. Jeez. Can we just play the game?"

"Fine. I will be on Zi's team and you and Mallory are on a team."

Everyone agreed and the game started. About 30 minutes later they called it a game with the score at 5-3;Gibbs and Ziva's team won.

"Okay, Abby, do you want to walk Mallory home? I will have Ziva get out an outfit for you to wear." Gibbs said.

"What about a shower?" Abby asked.

"You'll be back in time. It takes 8 minutes to get there and back and you can shower in seven minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go."

They walked off and Gibbs and Ziva walked inside.

"I am going to go check on Kelly. You go hop in the shower and get dressed." Gibbs instructed.

"Okay Daddy. I feel like this whole Kelly thing is my fault. If I had kept my-" Gibbs cut her off.

"Don't you ever say that. It was not your fault. I should have built a fence for the yard a long time ago. The good news is that she is still alive. Now go."

She ran up the stairs and into her bathroom. She started the shower and undressed. She stepped in and let the warm water trickle down her body and wash away all the sweat. She wash her hair and body then got out. She went to her room and found her bag of clothes and got out a pair of blue jeans and a button up top. She put on her tank top then put on the jeans and shirt. She left the shirt unbutton and put on a belt. She put on tan ballet flats and then walked over to Abby's bag and picked out an outfit. She got a plaid dress that went to Abby's knees, black ballet flats, and a belt to go around the waist of the dress. She layed it on the bed and then went to brush her hair. She took it out of the towel and let it fall to the middle of her back. She grabbed a brush and started to blow dry it. After it was dry, she flipped her head upside down and pulled it into a high ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Just then, Abby walked in.

"You were supposed to be back 10 minutes ago." Ziva pointed out.

"I know but I had to go the long way around because there was a gang on the path we usually take." Abby said.

"Wow. That could have been bad. Well, you better shower fast. Dad is getting mad."

"Yep. Thanks for laying out my clothes."

"No problem."

Abby grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. She was in and out of the shower in less than five minutes. She pulled her hair back into two ponytails then braided them. She put on her dress and belt then her flats. She ran out of the room and down the stairs to sit on the couch. She grabbed her phone off the counter and started texting Mallory.

_Hi. This is Abby.-Sent at 5:18 pm on Saturday July 15_

_Hey Abby. Can I start calling you Abs?-Sent at 5:20 pm on Saturday July 15_

_Sure. I have 2 go. I am supposed 2 leave my phone at home while we eat dinner at my Uncle's. Ttyl-Sent at 5:20 pm on Saturday July 15_

_Okay. Bye.-Sent at 5:22 pm on Saturday July 15_

"Abby! Time to go!" Gibbs shouted.

"I'm downstairs Dad." she shouted back. She walked to the front door and stood there until everybody else got there. They all walked out the door and Gibbs locked it while they got in the car. He got in and started to back out. He pulled out of the neighborhood and onto the main road. The were driving through a traffic light when the person in front of them suddenly hit the breaks and Gibbs ended up swerving to avoid hitting them. They ran off the side of the road and the last thing Abby saw before she closed her eyes was a tree right in front of them.

* * *

**Another Cliffie. I bet you guys love all these cliffies that I give you. So, can I please have ten reviews? Please? Tell me what you think and don't tell me that there isn't enough for you to review on because the is at least 1000 words long. Thanks.**

**Well, off to a band concert.**

**Whatevermynameis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know, super long wait but I didn't update because I didn't have 10 reviews. I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not update until I have the number of reviews I set a goal for. Also, I wanted to make you wait longer so that you are worried about the characters even more. So, wait until you see what I have in store. So, enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Kisses! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Whatevermynameis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

Everybody in the car had their eyes shut except for Gibbs(who needed to see what he was doing) and Kelly(who had no idea what was going on). They were bracing themselves for the tree they were about to hit. Abby started screaming and that made Kelly freak out and she started crying. After about thirty seconds of screaming Abby realized that if they were going to hit the tree they would have hit it by now. She opened her eyes and realized that the car was not moving. She started to look around and everything was getting more and more blurry. She squeezed her eyes closed once, things got blurrier, she squeezed her eyes a second time, things started to fade, she squeezed her eyes shut a third time, all she saw was darkness. Suddenly, she jolted awake in her seat and looked around frantically.

"Daddy, where are we?" she asked.

"We are headed to Uncle Ducky's. Why?" he replied.

"No reason. How much longer until we are there?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Okay."

She let out a sigh of relief and turned her head to look out the window.

"Shannon?"

"Yes Abby?" Shannon replied.

"I am sorry I yelled at you earlier. That was a very inappropriate thing for me to do."

"It's okay sweetie. I understand. Kate went through this stage. Well actually, Kate is going through this stage right now."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the ride was silent. Kate sat in the back row of the Chevrolet© Suburban with her headphones one and her music so loud that Gibbs could make out every word of the song she was listening to. Kelly was sitting next to her napping until they got there. Ziva was in the middle row with her earphones in with her music at a normal level. She was also writing a song that she would someday sing on a stage. Abby was sitting next to her watching the trees go by to scared to go to sleep. As soon as the car was parked, Ziva and Abby hopped out of the car and ran to the house. They rang the doorbell and waited until someone answered the door.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked as he opened the door.

"It's us. Abby and Ziva." Abby answered.

"Really? I haven't seen you guys in so long! You look so different. Where'd you go?"

"Yes really and I know it has been foreves. We have grown up a lot since we last saw each other and we went to Stillwater Pennsylvania." Abby replied.

"Well, come in. Dad said that ya'll would be coming for dinner. What is Stillwater like?"

"It sucks. I hated it and I am so glad to be back home."

"Wow Abby. Such strong opinion."

"You should have heard her on the way home. She was singing 'I'm so happy to get out of this Crappy place!' all the way home. It was annoying." Ziva added.

"Dad!" Jimmy shouted. "Uncle Gibbs and his family are here."

"Okay. Be down in a second." Ducky replied.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Jimmy asked.

"No thanks. But, you should probably let the rest of the family inside." Ziva replied.

"I'm good and yeah, go let them in." Abby said.

"Okey Dokey." Jimmy said as he went towards the door. He opened just as Gibbs was about to knock.

"Hello Jimmy." Gibbs said.

"Hey Uncle Jethro! How are you?"

"I am good little man that's not so little anymore."

"You can't call me little man anymore."

"Nope. Hey, I want you to meet your Aunt and two cousins. This is Kelly. And this is Kate." he said as he pointed at the other two girls. "And this is your Aunt Shannon." he pointed at Shannon.

"Nice to meet you all. Would you like to have a seat and something to drink?"

"Umm, no thank you on the drink but I would love a seat." Shannon said.

"Abby and Ziva are in the living right over there ma'am. Feel free to sit where ever you'd like."

"Thank you Jimmy. You are very polite."

"That's how my father is raising me to be. it is my pleasure ma'am. Would anybody else like to sit and have something to drink?"

They all turned down the drink but happily sat down. As soon as they were all seated, Ducky and Linda came down.

"Good evening Ducky and Linda. It is great to see you." Gibbs said as he went to hug Linda and shake Ducky's hand.

"Good evening Jethro. It is great to see you too. How is your family?" Linda replied.

"Well, thanks. Let me introduce you to the rest of them. This is Shannon, Kate, and Kelly." Gibbs pointed at their heads as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you. Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes." Linda said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kelly said.

"Aww, your so adorable." Linda oogled.

"Thanks." Kelly said shyly.

"Would you like to come help me cook?" Linda put out her hand.

"Sure." Kelly took her hand and followed her to the kitchen.

Everyone was quiet after that until dinner was ready. They all followed Ducky to the dining room and found a seat. Abby and Ziva followed Jimmy to one side and he pulled out both of their chairs before sitting down in his own chair. They ate in silence until Ziva spoke up.

"This is delicious Aunt Linda. What is it?"

"Poppy seed chicken."

"You need to learn how to make this Dad."

"We'll see." Gibbs replied.

It was silent again after that. They finished dinner and then Ziva, Abby, and Jimmy cleared the table and washed the dishes. They sang 100 bottles of coke on the wall as they worked and got the adults in the other room laughing.

"So, we need to hang out at the park soon." Abby said.

"Yeah. We do." Jimmy replied in a relaxed voice.

"Woah. What happened to your politeness?" Ziva asked.

"I only act like that when my dad is around."

"What about when we first came in?" Abby asked.

"I felt like it I guess."

"Okay." Ziva shrugged it off.

After they finished cleaning up the kitchen and dining room, they went out back and climb a tree and sat and talked.

About two hours later Gibbs walked out back and called them in 'cause it was time to leave.

"Abby, Ziva, it is time to leave. Come on."

They hopped out of the tree and went inside.

"Hey Jimmy, do you have a phone?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"How about I give you my number that way we can set up times to hang out."

"Okay sure."

Abby put her number into his phone and said, "Text me whenever. I have no limit on texting so no need to worry."

"Neither do I so text me whenever."

They said their goodbyes and left. They drove home in silence and when they got home, Abby ran to the front door and waited for someone to unlock it. As soon as it was open, she ran to the counter where her phone was.

Her phone screen said, _"__5 new messages."_

She opened the first one and practically dropped her phone. She looked at the phone screen again and started to hyperventilate.

_"I've kidnapped you once and I will do it again if you and your family don't move back to Stillwater."_

She opened another message. Same number and same message. She opened a third one, same. She opened the forth one, same. She opened the fifth one, and she dropped her phone and started screaming her head off. This one was a picture message with a very disturbing picture. "DAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Abby! What's wrong?" he asked as he ran to her.

"My phone. You need to see it."

"Where is it?"

"In the living room. On the floor."

He went and picked it up and looked at the screen. "Oh my God. Who would do this?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. So, it's a cliffie but it is not as intense as the others. What'd ya think? I need 20 reviews before I update again. Please review.**

**Well, off to do whatever.**

**Whatevermynameis**


	4. AN

**AN: I know it has been forever since I posted but I just wanted to let you know why. I have been out and about with my family all summer, my soccer started back, and to top it all off, school started last Tuesday. So, as of right now, this story is on hold. And even if I post a chapter in my free-time, it will still be on hold. I will try and post whenever I can but that is really hard. Also, my dance classes start Wednesday so, I will be even busier. On the bright side, well for me anyways, my birthday is this Thursday!**


End file.
